


My Pokemon Journey

by Agent808



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Original Character(s), Other, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent808/pseuds/Agent808
Summary: "Hi there! I'm Mimi. I'm a Pokemon trainer. This here is my partner, Lucario. But I call him Lark. We're on our Pokemon journey. We plan to defeat all of the Gym leaders and become as strong as we can. Right, Lucario? Well, we have to go now. Bye~!"





	1. Chapter 1: The Start of a Battle

I stood tall on the battlefield, opposite of another Pokemon trainer, with Lark at my side. I had just challenged this Pokemon trainer that Lark spotted in the woods. I actually do not have a clue who this person is, all I know is that Lark and I will win. 'We will win this!' I thought silently to myself, smirking. 

"So, what's your name?" A voice startled me out of my thoughts. I looked up at the trainer. She was staring at me. Probably wondering why I was so silent. "So?" She asked. I looked up to her silently. I opened my mouth to speak.

"I am Mimi, and this is my partner, Lark. Who are you?" I replied, staring back at the ground. "I am Fiona! And this is my Pokemon, Gardevoir!" The Pokemon trainer replied, twirling. Her Gardevoir twirled in unison. 'They must be girly, then.' I thought to myself. I stared at Gardevoir, making notes in my head. 'Gardevoir is a psychic and fairy type. Gardevoir fairy type moves shouldn't do any damage whatsoever, considering that Lark is part Steel type. We should have enough power and advantages to defeat the two. Unless they have some kind of trick up their sleeve...' I thought. 

Afterwards, I announced something. "I challenge you, Fiona, to a Pokemon battle!" I announced, pointing at her. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimi & Lark (Lucario) versus Fiona & Gardevoir!!! Who shall win??   
> (It's pretty obvious who's going to win, though)

Fiona nodded in agreement. "Okay! I accept your challenge!" Fiona announced, twirling again. I mentally rolled my eyes. Someone came along and said he would be monitoring this battle.

Just so you know, we are in a public Pokemon battling center. 

"Gardevoir, I choose you!" Fiona said, motioning towards her Gardevoir. Gardevoir stepped forward, onto the battle field. Lark and I looked at each other and nodded. We both can hear each others' thoughts, so we understand each other perfectly. 'Lark, you ready?' I thought. 'Yes, I am, Mimi.' Lark replied, telepathically. I smiled to myself. "Lark, I choose you!" I announced, pointing at Lark. Lark stepped forward onto the battle field, opposite from Gardevoir. "Mimi and Lark versus Fiona and Gardevoir! Battle, begin!" The monitor announced. 

I made the first move. "Lark, use Aura Sphere!" I yelled. Lark started running towards Gardevoir, forming the sphere in his paws. Once Lark reached Gardevoir, Lark threw the Aura Sphere at Gardevoir. Smoke erupted around Gardevoir. Once the smoke cleared, Gardevoir was still standing, with medium injury. "Now! Gardevoir, use Shadow Ball on him!" Fiona yelled, twirling again for like the tenth time. Gardevoir rushed forward with an Shadow Ball in her hands, rushing towards Lark. I waited until Gardevoir was just about to hit, and, "Lark! Dodge!" I yelled. Lark dodged at the last moment. Gardevoir missed. While Lark was still in the air, I yelled, "Lark, use Metal Claw!" Lark zoomed down with Metal Claw in effect. Once he was above Gardevoir, Lark slashed at Gardevoir using Metal Claw. Smoke erupted around Gardevoir once more. When the smoke cleared, Gardevoir was laying on the ground. "Gardevoir is unable to battle! Lucario is the winner!" The monitor announced. Fiona rushed towards Gardevoir and made her return to her Pokeball. 

I walked over to Fiona and stuck out my hand. "Good battle." I said. Fiona looked up at me and shook my hand. "Good battle." She replied.


	3. Chapter 3: Turning In For The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimi and Lark are tired, so they go to a nearby forest to find a suitable place to sleep for the night.

After Lark and I left the public Pokemon battle center, we headed into the woods to find a suitable place to stay for the night. We don't really like staying the night at Pokemon Centers, so usually we will go into the wilderness to sleep somewhere, such as a cave or a tree. We started searching.

At one point, we found a cliff. There were ledges and random caves on the cliff face. Lark and I decided to try and find a cave to sleep in on this cliff. We started climbing with me in front and Lark behind me. Whenever my foot slipped, Lark would help me find another place to put it, using our telepathical connection. 

Soon, we found a ledge. We were getting somewhat hungry and it was around dinnertime. So, we stopped there to eat dinner. I sat down and brought out the water canteen I have inside my crossbody bag. Lark sat down beside me and pulled out some food from his backpack. Lark passed me my favorite sandwich, a peanut butter and honey sandwich. I passed him a cup of water. We started to eat.

Afterwards, we started exploring around on the ledge. Eventually, Lark found and pointed out a good-sized cave on the side of the ledge. We decided to sleep there for the night. I pulled out a large blanket from my bag. We went to sleep, once it became dark. 


	4. Chapter 4: Mimi's Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback in Mimi's point of view, back to when she was younger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapters, lately. Here's a somewhat long chapter, as an apology gift!

~Mimi's Point of View~

I lay on the blanket, staring up at the cave ceiling, Lark sleeping at my side. I couldn't sleep, I don't know why. I turned my head to look at Lark. 'He always sleeps so peacefully...' I thought to myself. I thought back to when Lark and I first met.

~Flashback~

"Professor Oak! Professor Oak! Guess whaaat~!" I exclaimed, laughing as I ran into Professor Oak's lab. I was only 6 years old. Professor Oak always let me help him in his lab, most of the time. Mainly because at times I could be more mature than the Professor himself. 

Professor Oak turned away from his work to look at me. "Whaaat, Mimi?" Professor Oak exclaimed, in the same voice as me. I giggled. "My dad let me bake brownies! I did, and I brought you some!" I said, bouncing up and down. Professor Oak laughed heartily. "Thank you, Mimi!" He thanked me. I gave him a paper plate covered in a paper towel, with the freshly baked brownies underneath. The Professor started to eat the brownies. 

Suddenly, I saw something behind the Professor. "Professor? What's that?" I questioned, pointing behind him. Professor Oak gulped down the rest of the brownie he was holding and turned towards the unknown thing. Professor Oak picked it up and turned back towards me. It was a small Riolu. It was cowering and shivering slightly. "The little one won't cooperate. He's too scared, poor little guy." Professor Oak exclaimed, shaking his head in disappointment.

I stared at the Riolu, and the Riolu stared back at me. 'Huh. He looks less scared when he looks at me. Oh!' I thought to myself. I suddenly remembered what I had in my pocket. It was supposed to be for another Pokemon, but that Pokemon didn't want it. I pulled out a small bag of homemade pinap puffins. I had made them myself, it was my first time. I took one out of the bag and held it out towards Riolu. Riolu looked at it with caution, and then hesitantly took it.

He hesitantly rose it up to his mouth and cautiously took a bite. Riolu's eyes widened, as the sweet flavor filled his mouth. He started to eat the rest of the pinap poffin. Once he finished it, he looked at me, with his cute little head tilted. He hopped down, out of Professor Oak's hands, onto the ground. Professor Oak looked at Riolu in surprise. Riolu walked over to me. Riolu and I were about the same height. I stuck my hand out towards Riolu, on instinct. Riolu looked at my hand and then put his paw on my hand. My eyes widened. "Riolu? Do you want to be friends?" I asked quietly. Riolu looked at me, then nodded his head. My eyes widened and I broke into a smile. 

~Flashback end~

I smiled at the memory. I slowly fell asleep, Lucario at my side. 


	5. Chapter 5: Another Day

~Lark's POV~

I woke up, to the sound of birds chirping outside of the cave. I stood up and did some morning stretches. Afterwards, I looked over at Mimi, who was fast asleep. I smiled, well as best as I could considering Pokemon can't really smile... Anyway, I walked over to Mimi and kneeled down beside my trainer and partner. I brushed some hair out of her face. 

Mimi and I have been partners ever since Mimi was 6 years old and I was a Riolu. When I was a young Riolu, I was scared of everything, since my parents had abandoned me in a forest by myself. Professor Oak had found me and brought me to his lab. He was trying to figure out what had happened, but I refused to cooperate. Then, 6 year old Mimi came. I just felt drawn to her for some reason. I don't know why. I felt less scared when I looked at her, for some unknown reason. Mimi offered me a poffin she had made herself, and I ate it. That's how we became partners. That's our story.

Ever since Mimi protected me this one time, I have promised myself that I will always protect Mimi, and never let anything nor anyone hurt her. 

I sat down on the cave floor, beside Mimi, and waited for her to wake up.


	6. Chapter 6: On A Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter... I'm sorry!!

Once Mimi woke up, which was less than half an hour later, the duo set off to find more mega-evolution stones for Professor Oak. They walked through the forest.

~Mimi's POV~

Lark and I were searching for more mega-evolution stones, for Professor Oak. Professor Oak had always done so much for me, so I had decided to do this for him. It was quiet in the forest, with the occasional rustle of the trees and the sounds of the forest Pokemon. Suddenly, my key stone started going off. That meant it was detecting another mega-evolution stone nearby! I stopped, to look at my key stone. Lark stopped as well and stood beside me, looking over my shoulder at my key stone. I looked at Lark and he looked at me. We both knew what to do. We started running. Well, Lark started running. I activated the rollerskates in my converse sneakers and started to skate beside him. We started our search for that mega stone.


	7. Chapter 7: The Mega-Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this chapter is sufficiently long enough.

The duo started tracking down the mega stone, with Mimi's key stone. Where will the mega stone be? Will it be hard to acquire? 

~Lark's POV~

I ran beside Mimi, who was roller skating. The main reason why Mimi uses roller skates is so she doesn't have to run. Mimi is actually a very fast runner, she just loses her adrenaline quickly. Whenever there was an obstacle in/on the path we were on, Mimi would somehow jump over it or do something to avoid it. 'I wonder if this mega stone will be easy to find?' I wondered to myself. 

~Mimi's POV~

I roller skated beside Lark, catching up easily. I checked my key stone from time to time, making sure we were going the right way. Apparently, according to my key stone, we were close. 

~Time skip~

Eventually we came to an ancient ruin in the middle of the forest. Lark and I entered the half-collapsed building. We came to a wall. My key stone indicated that the mega stone was directly in front of us. 

I reached into my crossbody bag and pulled out a Pokeball. "Ta-Runt! Come on out!" I called. The Pokeball burst open. Out came a Tyrunt with a leather hat on his head. Ta-Runt head-butted me gently and affectionately. "Hey, Ta-Runt. Can you dig through this wall and get me the mega stone?" I asked him. Ta-Runt nodded and dug through the wall. A bit later, Ta-Runt came back out with yellow as well as colorful mega stone in its mouth. Ta-Runt came over to me and placed the mega stone in my hands. I smiled. "Thanks, Ta-Runt. Ready to return?" I asked him. Ta-Runt nodded. I held up the Pokeball and Ta-Runt returned to his Pokeball. Lark and I headed outside of the ruins. I stared at the Mega Stone. It was the second one I had found. 

 

Suddenly, I heard a voice yelling. "Hey, that's mine!" I looked up to see a guy with a Garchomp at his side. "So? Ya gonna give it over?" The guy yelled at me. I only stared at him. The trainer didn't see Lark yet, he only saw me. Lark was still in the ruins. "Come on, give it over like a good little girl!" The trainer said. Once I heard him call me that, I glared harshly at him. I pocketed the Mega Stone. "No, that isn't happening." I exclaimed. Lark stepped out of the ruins and stood beside me. "Well, how about I challenge you for it?" The trainer questioned. I looked at Lark and Lark looked at me. I looked back at the trainer. I smirked and said, "Sure, but don't start thinking you're going to win." 


	8. Chapter 8: Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little random bonus chapter!!

Chapter 8  
Bonus Chapter  
Garchomp

 

Species: Mach  
Types: Ground, Dragon  
Ability: Sand Veil  
Weaknesses: Ice, Dragon, Fairy  
Evolves from: Gabite  
Ability (hidden): Rough Skin  
Average Height: 6 feet, 3 inches  
His Moveset in this story: Eathquake, Dragon Claw, Stone Edge, and Fire Fang


	9. Chapter 9: Lark vs Garchomp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimi & Lark (Lucario) versus Random Jerk & Garchomp!! Who shall win???

~Mimi's POV~

The trainer smirked. "Now, I don't think it's best if little girls fight. How about you save time and just pass it over, like a good little girl?" The trainer said. I glared harshly at him, balling my fists. Lark placed his paw on my shoulder, to remind me he was here, with me. I smiled at Lark and I turned back to the trainer, more calmly this time. "The name's Jon. You?" The trainer exclaimed. I stared at him and said, "Mimi." 

"Shall we get started?" I questioned. Jon nodded. "Garchomp, I choose you!" Jon yelled. His Garchomp stepped forward. "Lark, let's go!" I yelled. Lark stepped forward as well. The battle began.

Jon & Garchomp made the first move. "Dragon Claw, go!" Jon yelled. Garchomp rushed forward with Dragon Claw towards Lark. "Lark, dodge!" I yelled, at the last moment. Lark jumped up just as Garchomp was about to hit. "Now, use Aura Sphere!" I instructed to Lark, while Lark was still in the air. Lark formed an Aura Sphere in his paws and as he fell back to the ground, Lark threw it at Garchomp. Garchomp was not affected, since Aura Sphere was a fighting type move. 

"Garchomp, use Stone Edge!" Jon yelled. Garchomp used Stone Edge on Lark, just as Lark hit the ground. Dust surrounded Lark, preventing me from seeing if he was injured or not. Once the dust disappeared, I could see that Lark had scratches here and there on his body. "Lark!" I yelled in concern. Lark stood up shakily, and looked at Mimi, signaling he could still fight. 

"Lark, use Bone Rush!" I yelled. Lark activated Bone Rush and rushed at Garchomp, and hit Garchomp hard with the bone. Garchomp stumbled back, but was otherwise okay. "Garchomp, use Fire Fang!" Jon instructed Garchomp. Garchomp rushed at Lark with Fire Fang, and hit Lark. 

Dust surrounded Lark once more and I couldn't see him. However, I knew this battle was probably almost over. Lark has a weakness to Fire types. One more hit from Fire Fang, and we're done for. The dust disappeared and I could see that Lark was alright, but growing tired quickly. 'Time for our last resort.' I thought to myself. I touched my key stone. "Lark, mega evolve!" I yelled. Lark stood up shakily and started to mega evolve. 

Lark finished mega evolving. Jon stared at mega-evolved Lark, nodding his head. "Hmm... Good work on training your Lucario." Jon stated, staring at Lark. I smirked. "Thanks." I said. "Now, Lark! Use Metal Claw!" I instructed Lark. Lark rushed forward witb Metal Claw and struck Garchomp. Garchomp was otherwise okay, either way. "Garchomp! Use Fire Fang, once more!" Jon yelled. Garchomp activated Fire Fang and struck at Lark. Lark fell to the ground, shaking. "Lark!" I yelled, in concern. "Quickly, use Earthquake!" Jon instructed Garchomp. Garchomp used Earthquake. When the dust cleared...


	10. Chapter 10: Who Won?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimi & Lark (Lucario) versus Random Greedy Jerk & Garchomp!!   
> Who won this battle?!?!
> 
> (I just realized I'm TERRIBLE with writing chapter summaries... Frick... I apologize...)

When the dust cleared...

~Mimi's POV~

I saw Lark sprawled on the ground, dazed and unable to battle any longer. "Lark!" I yelled out in concern. I tried to run towards Lark, but Garchomp blocked me. "Huh?" I questioned. "Nu-Uh! You don't get your friend until I get that Mega Stone!" Jon exclaimed. I glared harshly at Jon. 

"Well, glaring isn't going to get you anywhere, little girl! Give it over!" Jon barked. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the Mega Stone. I hesitantly gave the Mega Stone to Jon, who was standing beside his Garchomp. Jon snatched it out of my hand greedily. Jon motioned for Garchomp to follow him. They started walking away.

As Jon passed Lark, Jon stared down at Lark and kicked Lark as hard as he could. My eyes widened. "Lark!" I screeched. I ran towards Lark and knelt beside him, putting his head on my lap. Lark was extremely injured. Tears welled up in my eyes. I noticed that Lark needed medical attention. I struggled to pick up Lark in my arms. Once I had him in my arms, I activated my roller skates and started skating as fast as I could to the nearest Pokemon Center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to make it so sad! *cries into pillow*)


	11. Chapter 11: Sadness & Deep Regret

Mimi rushed to the nearest Pokemon Center, struggling to keep Lark in her arms. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. After a while, Mimi finds a Pokemon Center. Mimi burst into the Pokemon Center and rushed to the front desk, where Nurse Joy was. "Nurse Joy! I need you to heal my Pokemon!" Mimi cried out to Nurse Joy. 

Nurse Joy was about to question why Mimi was in such a rush, until she saw Lark in his injured state. Nurse Joy nodded and gently took Lark from Mimi's arms. Nurse Joy asked Mimi to wait in the lobby until she was done tending to Lark. Mimi nodded and stiffly sat down in a chair. 

~Mimi's POV~

I sat in the chair, in the lobby, waiting on Nurse Joy. I tried my best not to cry, it was terribly hard. Horrible thoughts clouded my mind. 'What if I didn't go on this journey? Lark would be okay...' I thought. I shook the thought out of my head. 'No... We both wanted to do this...' I reassured myself. Terrible thoughts clouded my mind and caused me to doubt myself. 

Before I knew it, I was bent over in the chair, with my head in my hands, crying my heart out. Luckily, the Pokemon Center was basically empty. Guess not much people come to the Pokemon Center when it's dark. I cried into my hands, letting out all the angst, sadness, and regret I had been hiding. 

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I looked up, tears streaking down my face, and I saw...


	12. Chapter 12: My Childhood Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding a BRAND-NEW character to this story!!! YAY~!!!!!

~Mimi's POV~

I looked up, tears streaking down my face, and I saw... Celestia. I burst out of my chair and hugged Celestia with all of my might, crying my heart out like crazy. Celestia was startled and froze for a moment, until she realized who I was. She rubbed my back, calming me down. I hiccuped, crying on her shoulder, accidentally wetting her silky light-blue blouse's shoulder. 

Now, you're are most likely 100% confused. Let me explain. 

Celestia was... my childhood friend when I was only 5 years old. Her parents traveled and moved a lot, for a reason I was never informed of. Celestia and I were friends for 3 years, from when we were both 5 years old to when we were 8 years old. Celestia decided to go on her Pokemon journey when she was only 8 years old, on her 8th birthday. I never found out what or who her Pokemon partner was, though. I only knew that on her 8th birthday party was the last day I ever saw her. At least, until now...


	13. Chapter 13: Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another bonus chapter~!!

Character Profile 1  
Celestia

 

Name: Celestia Angelica Lazenday  
Nickname: Celeste  
Gender: Female  
Age: 15 years old  
Birthday: May 10  
Hair: Blond and light-blue. Long, goes a little bit past shoulders. Straight, long, pretty, soft. Normally down. Her bangs are dyed light-blue.  
Eyes: Cyan-Blue.  
Glasses? No.  
Skin Tone: Light-colored.  
Personality: Kind, outgoing, brave, courageous, cunning, overprotective of Mimi, responsible, reliable, determined, brave, trustworthy, honest, intelligent, and skilled.  
Her Outfit: A silky, light-blue, long-sleeved blouse. White capri shorts that go to her knees. White ankle boots. Her mega evolution key stone on a black ribbon as a necklace around her neck. A white bow in her hair. A light-blue backpack on her back, filled with all of her things + supplies.   
Her Partner: An Absol named Sol who can mega evolve.

 

Character Profile 2  
Sol the Absol

 

Pokemon: Absol  
Name: Sol  
Gender: Male  
Type: Dark  
Ability: Super Luck  
Weaknesses: Fighting, Bug, Fairy  
Height: 3 feet and 11 inches  
Weight: 103.6 pounds  
Species: Disaster  
Moves: _______________________________  
Mega-Evolve? Yes.


	14. Chapter 14: Dinner with Celestia

Once Mimi calmed down, Celestia and Mimi sit down and wait together. They talk a bit, but not too much, because Mimi was too anxious to see Lark again. Soon, Nurse Joy returned with a fully healed Lark. However, Lark had sprained an ankle, so he had to use crutches for a certain amount of time. 

"Now, remember. Your Lucario needs to use the crutches and keep the cast on for a full week. Here's a bag of Pecha Berries. Please give one to Lucario every morning." Nurse Joy instructed Mimi. Mimi nodded and Nurse Joy said good-bye. Afterwards, Celestia invited Mimi & Lark to eat dinner with her and her Pokemon at her home, which was nearby. Mimi and Lark accepted. They started the walk to Celestia's home. 

~Mimi's POV~

The three of us walked through the forest to Celestia's forest cottage. Celestia and I talked about what happened to each of us over the 7 years apart. 

"My partner and I quickly started our journey the day after my eight birthday party. We went very far. We're working hard to become stronger, every day." Celestia said. "Who IS your partner, though? I never found out." I asked. Celestia laughed and winked at me. "You'll see when we get to my cottage~! I think Lark here would be great friends with him!" Celestia exclaimed. I laughed at Celestia's ongoing enthusiasm. I started to explain what had happened to her and Lark. 

~Time skip~

After a while, the trio arrived at Celestia's forest cottage. Celestia pulled out a key from her pocket and unlocked the door. She motioned for Lark and I to come inside. The three of us took off our shoes and placed them beside the door. "SOL! I'm back~!" Celestia called. I looked at Lark in confusion. 

Suddenly, an Absol walked into the room they were in. Absol came up to Celestia and rubbed his head against Celestia's leg. Celestia petted Absol's head. "Guys, this is my partner, Sol!" Celestia introduced us. We introduced ourselves. Then, Celestia and Sol started to prepare dinner for us. 

~Time skip~

We were seated at a dining table, with the food in the middle of the table. Celestia and Sol had prepared a roast beef stew, butter bread, sweet corn, baby carrots, and hot cocoa (since it was a bit chilly outside). There was also Pokemon berries. We said grace and then we dug in. Lark and Sol became friendly towards each other pretty quickly, which was sort of surprising since Lark normally doesn't become friendly with new people quickly. For dessert, there was fudge brownies and Pokemon poffins. It was extremely delicious! 

After dinner, we sat in Celestia's living room. We chatted together and played a couple of board games, with the fireplace on. Once it started to get even darker outside, Celestia offered to let Mimi & Lark to stay the night here, in the guest bedroom. Mimi & Lark accepted, and later went to sleep. 


	15. Chapter 15: In The Morning

Mimi and Lark fell asleep in the guest bedroom's bed, covered in a handsewn patchwork quilt. The small fireplace in the guest room was ablaze and the fire was crackling. The sound of bug type Pokemon outside lulled the Trainer & Pokemon duo asleep. They both fell asleep, all warm and comfy.

~Time Skip to Morning~  
~Celestia's POV~

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside my window. I got up out of my warm bed and stretched. I changed out of my pajamas and got dressed in my morning outfit. Afterwards, I went downstairs, the staircase creaking slightly. I went straight to the kitchen, and started to cook breakfast. Soon, Sol woke up and arrived downstairs to help me with breakfast. We started preparing scrambled eggs, bacon, french toast, biscuits & gravy, and silver dollar pancakes. 

~Time Skip~  
~Mimi's POV~

I woke up a while later. I looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was 8:00 AM! I looked over at Lark, who was asleep beside me. I got out of bed silently and started getting changed. A bit later, Lark woke up. Once we were ready, we went downstairs to eat breakfast. 

Downstairs, we saw Celestia and Sol just finishing cooking. Lark and I set the table for them, and sat down in the chairs. Celestia and Sol served us breakfast and afterwards served themselves. We said grace and started to eat while chatting cheerfully. 


	16. Chapter 16: Work with Celestia

After the group finished breakfast, Celestia asked Mimi and Lark if they wanted to help her and Sol heal the forest Pokemon. Mimi and Lark accept, of course. 

~Mimi's POV~

We walked on the forest path, following Celestia and Sol. Celestia kept stopping at Pokemon burrows and trees to visit the Pokemon living there. I was holding a bag of berries, while Lark was carrying Celestia's medical bag. We healed and visited a bunch of Pokemon. 

~Time skip~

"Now, we have to go visit one of my friends. I promised him I would deliver him a package." Celestia said. I nodded and so did Lark. We started walking once again. 


	17. Chapter 17: Tyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding another character!! YAY~!!!

We started walking once again.

~Mimi's POV~

It took a while, but eventually we came to a small forest clearing with a pond in the middle. There was also a huge tree house in the surrounding trees. Celestia pointed to it. "That's where he lives. Come on, I'll introduce you two." Celestia said, starting to walk towards it. She climbed up the rope ladder leading to the front porch of the tree house. She knocked on the front door. We waited. "What do you need to deliver to him, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked Celestia. Celestia held up a small leather bag. "Kelpsy berries and Pokemon healing potions. Oh, and a donut!" Celestia said. The door suddenly opened. Standing there, was a boy that looked one year older than me. He had dark-blue hair and red eyes with light colored skin. Behind him, was a huge Charizard with a red and orange collar around his neck. "Hey, Celeste! You got my package?" The boy asked. Celestia nodded. "Yup! Oh, and these are my friends, Tyler! Can we come in?" Celestia asked. Tyler nodded and motioned for us to come in. We sat down on a sofa. 


End file.
